Bonding
by HappyGoten
Summary: Goten is in Orange Star High What will happen if there are 2 new people and one claims to be his future son.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or most of the characters used in this fic.

Goten - 16

Goten's friends - 16

Twisting Worlds :

Chapter 1 - Meet the Young Father :

All the high scholars sat in the cafeteria waiting to be dismissed to go to there first class.

"Hey Goten I wonder who the new student is and the teacher."

"There is a new teacher Ereasa?"[1] Goten asked a blonde haired girl.

"Yep, Yessh Son your out of the gossip loop." A jock looking boy said to the completely confused teen.

"I tryed to tell him but he was sleeping in algebra..." Said a nerdy looking kid. "Mr. Mu got fired so a new Math teacher."

"See even nerdy here knows!" Said the jock.

"All I hope that it's a cute boy." Said a popular Brunette girl.

"Yeah if it's a girl Emilia?" asked Goten.

"Then I'll make quick friends with her!" Emilia said.

"Alright."

[2]

The bell rang.

"Time to meet the new teacher..." Goten said while getting up and followed his friends.

'Why do a feel a very strong ki? Is either the new kid is a alien or the teacher is.' Goten thought to himself.

When they got in the class room Ereasa spoke up.

"Oh my god The teacher is hot!"

"Oh man The teacher is a guy again..." Said the nerdy guy.

Both girls rushed up to the teacher who appeared to be reading but closed the book as soon as the giggling girls came one foot of him.

"Hi, are you the new teacher for this class?"

"Yes, could you please be seated I'll introduce myself as soon as the class is all in." He was smiling the hole time but there was a boy next to him with black hair and green eyes and looked a whole lot like Trunks.

"Okay." When they got to there seats they squealed leaving Goten confused then sat down.

When every one was seated the teacher stood up he was pretty tall.

'Come to think of it he looks allot like me, huh probably a coincidence...' Goten thought.

"Hello class, I'm Raiku Son but you all can call me Mr. Son I'll be your new teacher because your other teacher got in trouble with the law and was fired...Anyway,This boy next to me is the new student Hikuru. He is also my cousin. Now can you all introduce yourselves since I'm new? And any questions I'll try to answer." Mr. Son said.

He went from row to row when he got to Goten's row.

"The name's Brad I'm a boxer, and The most popular boy in OSH So No nerds please."

"Nice to meet cha Brad was it? So you like being called by your middle name alright... Your next."

"My name is Ereasa Gazel. I like math." Everyone in the room rolled there eyes. "What it's true...I'm pretty popular myself...That's all." She pouted as she sat down.

"Nice to meet cha Ereasa. You like math do you? Alright then next..."

"I'm Emilia Numan. I'm a fraternal twin to William I'm the most popular girl here. That's all." She sat down.

"You have a twin that's cool. next..."

"I'm Goten Son. I'm considered the goof off or clown of the class. You said you name was Son too do you know Goku Son? Or Gohan Son?"

"Nice to meet you Goten." The man looked up from the clip bored. "I know Gohan Son but he probably won't know me... However I've never met your father Goku Son." He smiled as if he was trying to hide pain. "Wow it's time for lunch already? Good thing you come back here after lunch. This is one big class...Alright everyone to lunch."

"C'mon Son Where hungry too..." Brad turned toward Goten who was looking through his book bag.

"Er...Go on with out me gatta find my lunch first and besides You guys know I never sit with you at lunch..."

With that all the students left expat for him the new kid and the teacher.

"You can't find your lunch Goten?"

"No, I forgot it and I'm starving!"

"You can have mine."

"No I couldn't it wouldn't fill me up."

"I'm pretty sure it will. Raiku eats alot maybe even a full blooded saiyan size."

Goten looked in awe as soon as he said saiyan.

"Hikuru..."

"Raiku, He's a saiyan too so what's the point..."

"But- Fine... Goten are you alright? See what you did Hikuru you really confused him."

"So how much of a saiyan are you too?"

"75% of my blood is saiyan, I'm supost to be half saiyain because both my mom and dad are half saiyan. But since my Saiyan blood has more dominance over my human blood makes me 3/4 Saiyan."

"I'm only 2% human 49% Katalian and 49% Saiyain. Same thing with the dominance thing."

"Who are your parents then Mr. Son?"

"Uh, Would you believe me if I say I'm from the future and not born yet?"

"I would belive you."

"Well yeah That's it I'm from the future..."

"Well who's your parents?"

"Well your technically....Uh how should I say it my...dad."

"WHAT?!"

"Well you are...Sorry to tell ya that your son turns up at your school basically not knowing you were here..."

"Do I ever talk to you?"

"Well more bad news you were a really good dad you just never talked about school but you died when I was 8...It hurts to see you..."

"Oh, well I'm sorry...Listen Come to my house and we can hang out and your my nephew you come too."

"Alright." They both said in unison.

"So Dad want my lunch or not?"

"You bet I do!" Goten took the capsule and opened it with that the 3 dug in.

~*After school*~

[3]

"Hey Son, Where are you going?"

"To Mr. Son's room he promised to postpone the project if I talk to him."

"WHAT REALY?! Go talk to him Son run like the wind!"

'Oh Raiku please do so or I'm dead...'

"Raiku,Hikuru ready to go?"

"Yeah, Goten wait why are you in a hurry?"

"Uh, well can you postpone the project?"

"Why? Got something to do?"

"Er... Yeah!"

"Alright consider it done. Hikuru have you ever put on a book bag on before?"

"Nope," Raiku and Goten were ganna laugh but Hikuru gave them a death glare Vegeta would be proud of.

"Let's go!" Hikuru said smiling as soon as he put on his book bag.

"Why are we walking?" Goten asked.

"Were just Walking to a ally so no one sees us take off." Raiku assured him.

"Oh, Alright."

"Alright we can take off here."

~* Son's house *~

"Oh there you are Goten! You didn't get in trouble did you?"

"No Mrs. Son He didn't get in trouble."

"Uh Raiku should I tell her?" Goten whispered to Raiku

"If she still faints every time to tell her something drastic then no." Raiku whispered back.

"Uh, Mom this is Raiku and this is Hikuru...Raiku is uh, My son from the future..." Goten said that last one as fast as he could.

"WHAT?! So your my grandson?"

"Yes that is correct..."

With that down goes Chi Chi.

"Told ya not to..."

Goku peeked through the doorway.

"Chi Chi What happened?"

"Uh Dad I'll tell you." Goten said.

"What?! Your Goten's Son?"

"Yep. From the future."

"Why did you come here?"

"Bad news in the future and our time machine crashed so we are stuck here til it's fixed apparently we were supost to be 3 years from Hikuru's birth not mine."

"Yeah put me on the line..." Hikuru said. Then there was beeping sound coming from his watch.

"Forgot to call Grandma Mom and Your Mom Raiku..." Hikuru said as fear struck Raiku.

"YOU FORGOT!!!! MOM WILL KILL ME AND SO WILL GRANDMA!"

"Hello?" Said a female voice.

"Hey, Mom." Hikuru said with fear in his voice.

"Where are you? And WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL SCARE ME WILL YA!"

"Mom We uh, Crash landed and now where stuck here til it is fixed..."

__________________________________________~*End of Chapter 1*~__________________________________________

1. Yes I did use the name Ereasa mainly because I like the name.

2. Surprisingly everyone I made talk above is Goten's school friends Trunks however doesn't go to Goten's school but they are still best friends they hang out when ever they can.

3. Raiku comes from a sorta Marai time line were androids took over expat it wasn't 18 and 17 but it was 2 androids that were a remake of the two 12 and 11. Hikuru is Trunk's future son. Raiku is actually 23 while Hikuru is actually 13 only took a certain gummy bear that he took from Bulma's lab thinking it was candy then his appearance changed to a 16 year old but he still thinks like a 13 year old. This is temporary he'll change back soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer on first chapter

This chapter is longer

Chapter 2 :

"Wait I know that voice! HI AMEKI!!!" [1]

"What the? Goten?" the female voice continued.

"Yep, So you had a son that looks a whole lot like Trunks huh?" [2]

Ameko sighed. "It's nice to see you again Goten. Even though your like 16? Hikuru looks like Trunks because Trunks is his father...Don't tell him yet at least not now he's born at least 13 years from where you are. Raiku isn't even born yet..."

"Hey Ameko..."

"Yes Goten?"

"HUH WHEN DID YOU MARRY HIM I GOT MARRIED BEFORE HIM?!"

"Yeah that's right. Actually Hikuru was born out of the marriage loop I've never married..."

"WHAT?! WHAT ABOUT RAIKU?!"

"He was born in the marriage loop you had him when you were almost 19 I think..."

"I GOT MARRIED WHEN I WAS 18?!" [3]

"Yep...Anything after it you should ask Raiku...He didn't tell you who his mother is did he?"

"No..."

"That's good. Your a good boy Raiku!"

There was another female voice.

"Where's Raiku?"

"Here mom."

"Oh thank goodness your safe...I can't see you though...Ameko is the camera on?"

"No uh, well the little version of your husband is on the other side so I turned the camera off...Your face didn't change but your voice did."

"Goten is that you?"

"Er...Yes? Is this the voice of my future wife?"

"How old are you?"

"16."

"16? Raiku you were supposed to go to when you were 8! I know you hate that point in your life but you got to! And before that little incident. Raiku I want you to come back here as soon as that machine is fixed you forgot the medicine too...It's either you find your grandma to fix it or I take you both back."

"Alright mom but first can I stay here for an extra day?"

"Fine what for?"

"I miss dad...You know how I always hung out with him from birth til 8."

"Fine have it your way Raiku." Her voice was calm as if she was smiling from the other side.

"See ya hun, get that time machine fixed bring it back and charge it which may take 2 years for the charging... A week to fix depending on the damage..." Ameko's voice said to Hikuru.

"Alright Mom." Hikuru replied. "Gotta go over to capsule corp Goten can you help explain things?"  
Raiku grumbled.

"Uh, Sure...Wow your Trunks son?"

"Yes, Uh why are you so surprised?"

"Well...Your My best friends son yet your my nephew do I uh..." Goten's face was turning red.  
"Marry one of Trunks sisters?"

"Hmph...You could say that."

"HIKURU!"

"What she didn't tell me to not tell him..."

"But, WAIT yes she did!"

"No she didn't she just doesn't want you to tell him."

"Your very good at twisting words are you?"

"Goten, You Marry Ma-" Hikuru had Raiku covering his mouth.

"Listen don't tell."

"hine" Raiku's hand was still over Hikuru's mouth so his words sounded muffled.

Goten couldn't help but laugh he was easily entertained when those two were around. Raiku let go of Hikuru letting him breath then went back to Goten who was still cracking up.

"So this my son. Hey are you a ladies man?"

"Not that I know of...Why are you?"

"Yep Trunks is more of one though..."

"Yeah he was one til he got a kid I remember when I was like 6 I kept on walking in on him on dates it always ended up with him chasing me or the girl wanted me to spend time with her and Trunks so I usually stayed til I got on my uncles always ended up with him chasing me...It would be easier to show you." Raiku made a small ball of blue ki that got bigger to a crystal ball size than a video popped up it was a boy with long black hair that went down to his lower back and was in kid Gohan's type hair style with Piccolo's type of clothes. "That's me."

~* Video *~

"Hey Uncle Trunks!"

"What are you doing by yourself Raiku?"

"I was with Ome, Bura, Mom and Daki and Grandpa and Ameko but I kinda lost them."

"You ditched them to go to the food cort didn't you?"

"You can read me like a book."

"This is your nephew Trunks?"

"Yes, bu-"

"HE'S SO CUTE!!!"

"Thank you. My Grandma's and Aunt's say the same thing."

"Don't you have to be studying?"

"Nope, Day off...I was looking for Gohan and Pan but I found you instead"

"In the mall?"

"Hey everyone else is here. Why not okay maybe I was exaggerating about Uncle Gohan but Pan sometimes comes here."

"If she didn't come with you I dought she's here."

"Yeah your right. Hey is there something wrong with her she has heart shaped eyes..."

"YOUR SO CUTE!!!" This time the lady hugged him really tight.

"Uh you might wanna put him down Val...He's clostrophobic...And has rages in it."[4]

"GAHH! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!!!" Raiku shouted his ores turned red. The lady went flying in the other direction.

"RAIKU!"

"Uh, sorry Uncle Trunks but she shouldn't of hugged me that tight you know only family and friends are allowed to hug me that way or I go to clostro rage it's hard to control you know. Family would be everyone I live with like Mom, Dad, You, Broly technically not family but I like calling him uncle, Aunt Bura, Grandma C and Grandma B, Grandpa Vegeta, Daki He never hugs me though he just wanted to kill me when he did that one time...Uncle Gohan , Auntie Videl , Pan...Friends as in Ome, Tein, I don't like Chotzu so no hugs from him, Krillin, Marron, #18 sometimes, Roshi when I help him get those magazines with naked girls on them and I have to lie about my age change my voice since he's not allowed to be in there anymore, Ameko, Yeah allot of people Even Piccolo hugs me."

Trunks turned ssj.

"That's not ganna help right?"

Trunks shock his head no then Raiku started running away from The angry Semi-Saiyan.

"UNCLE TRUNKS IS GANNA KILL ME!!!!!!!"

~* Video End *~

"Oh my god!" Goten was trying to breath because he was laughing so hard. "You smashed Trunks' Date into a wall! How did you escape?"

"Found the rest then...Hid behind Ome then she knew how to stop Trunks by hiding behind Daki."

"Who's Daki by the way?"

"Vegeta's littlest Brother who my Mom beat up and was frozen for I don't know how long I think he's just thawing out."

"Can he fight?"

"He would be stronger then you. So yeah he can fight."

"Really is your mom's stronger then me?"

"Don't worry she stopped fighting for good after I was ?"

"Th-the only..." Goten was blushing. "The only girl that is stronger then me is Maki...She's also Trunks' sister that is closest to my age. And I sorta have a crush on her."

Raiku smiled. "Yeah, You'll see who you love in a year. You would've married her at 17 if it was legal. Can we get off the subject and you'll see for yourself trust me."

"Oh Trunks is probably bored to death come on!" Goten said looking ahead of him seeing Hikuru took off without them a long time ago.

"He must've been bored to death too." Raiku started to float grabbed his future dad's hand and took off.

"It's night already...I'm not sure if Hikuru either barraged in or is waiting at capsule corp."

"Good point maybe we should go at top speed if he waited."

"Yeah."

~* Capsule Corp (Outside) *~

"Hey Hikuru!" Raiku said happy to know he waited.

Vegeta was outside with a gun and was irritated. When they reached the ground Vegeta showed up quick behind Raiku and put his head to the ground with the hand gun pointing to his head.

"Who the hell are you and who are you working for Coleus?!"

"Who's Coleus?"

"Vegeta, He may be a saiyan but he's not from this time and I'll explain everything but you need to let him go." Goten said.

"Hmph...Fine...."

~* Capsule Corp (Inside) *~

"Fey Gofen!" Trunks said with a mouth full of food. Maki immediately swallowed and ate slower.

"Hey Trunks."

"Well explain brat!"

"Okay, This is Raiku he is from the future he meant to go to a different time but he's here and he's my son He meant to go to when he was 8 and something about medicine and his mom being stronger then me This is Hikuru he is his cousin aka my nephew he is also from the future and he has this watch that can contact his mom and I can't tell you who that is nor the dad under oth Raiku's my new math teacher and I met him and Hikuru is the new kid and I brought both of them home mom flipped out and I can't breath!" Goten feel on the floor with making that big sentence without breathing.

"Dad should we help him?"

"No let him choke." Vegeta took a bite out of his bread. "Hey we have anymore bread?"

"VEGETA!" Bulma yelled. "HELP HIM!"

"Fine woman... Come on brat breath!"

"Breath Goten Breath!" Trunks said shaking Goten.

Goten took a big breath.

"Give us a panic attack will ya?"

"Sorry Trunks."

"What were you trying to tell us?"

"This is Rai-"

"Slower Goten is better."

"Alright. This is Raiku and this is his cousin Hikuru. Raiku and Hikuru crashed landed here in a time machine. Turns out Raiku is my son from the future. They meant to be 11 years more in the future and they forgot something. So they need Bulma to fix the time machine to get them back wait 2 years for it to charge then come back here to give someone medicine."

"Alright were is the time machine?"

"Okay Raiku you have it."

"Alright, wait that is the only reason why you waited wasn't it?"

"Yep! Now get over it."

Raiku pulled out a capsule then opened it and out came a time machine that looked really high tech.

"Here it is."

"WOW! Did I build it?"

"Yep with help from my mom and Ome." Hikuru said.

"Alright, I think I could fix it who exactly is your mom Hikuru I think I know who your dad is!"

"WHAT?!"

"No need to yell." Raiku said.

"Right sorry... Uh Sorry Bulma I can't tell you."

"Alright you guys need somewhere to stay?" Trunks asked.

"Trunks your helping!" Bulma said.

"What why?"

"Because I say so and Hikuru you can go to sleep when your tired because your helping! Trunks you don't go to sleep!"

"What?!"

"You are always tired in the mornings anyway."

"Fine."

"You 2 can sleep here if you want Goten you should call your parents."

"Good idea." Goten pulled out his phone.

"Hello?" Chi Chi's voice said.

"Hey Mom, Can I stay over at Trunks' house?"

"Alright but I want you and my newly found Grandson to be here first thing you do when you wake up."

"Alright Mom."

"And Goten."

"Yes?"

"What's his name do you know his mom?

"Raiku and I don't know his mom."

"Can you put him on the phone?"

"Uh, Okay...Raiku My mom wants to talk to you."

"Hey Grandma you wanna tell me something?"

"Yes when are you born?"

"May 13th 785."

"Okay that is 3 years from now gotta mark it down! You gotta talk to Goku!"

"Uh okay."

"Hello?" Goku's voice said.

"Hi, It's nice to talk to you."

"Hey who's your mom?"

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you that."

"Oh, Okay. Do you only have one Grandpa in your time?"

"Well I only knew one...Then he died the other one I've never met only saw pictures of."

"Is the one you've never met me?"

"Yeah, Sorry Dad told me you went away for who knows how long with Shenlong by using up the dragon balls too much. Don't over use them okay?"

"Alright. Thanks."

"Your welcome."

"Hey, Gohan wanna talk to Goten's son?"

"Hello?" Gohan seemed to be in a hurry along with shock.

"Hi, Don't worry I'm not born yet. In 3 years yeah, not now though."

"Oh alright. So your my nephew?"

"Yep!"

"Are you running up Goten's phone bill by talking to me?"

"Probably but every time I try to get off some one wants to talk to me I'll see you all tomorrow okay?"

"See Ya then."

"Bye. Here Dad."

"Thank you." Goten took his cell from Raiku.

____________________________________~* End OF CHAPTER 2*~_____________________________

1. Goten calls Ameko Ameki for a nickname him, Trunks and Maki call her she doesn't mind though.

2. Goten didn't think so He didn't exactly know Trunks is Hikuru's Dad.

3. Goten's shocked that he is married at 18 and had a kid near 19

4. Trunks is saying Raiku is very Claustrophobic and tends to hurt people if squeezed to hard or they put him in a small place and he knows who did it he won't stop til he hurts that person.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

~* Capsule Corp ( 6 a.m.) *~

Raiku woke up yawning when he felt something heavy on his chest. When he looked around first he saw nothing then when he looked down at the head that was laying on him. [1]

"(sigh) Dad...Hey wake up..." Raiku said knowing he couldn't go anywhere.

"*Snore* CAKE!" Goten said in his sleep. Raiku smriked at how idiotic his father is. Raiku was left to think now that he wasn't tired anymore.

~* FLASH BACK *~

"Ufft...Sorry..." A young Raiku said making sure he didn't hurt the person in front of him who was waiting to buy food in an already destroyed city the store was under ground and the fruit was rotten everything was stale and didn't taste very good. But it was the only food they could get and they had small portions of it.

"S'okay." The woman turned around but considering Raiku was short for his age she looked around a bit. She had light blue hair cut short (Like Vegeta Jr.'s mom her hair was like that) ocean blue eyes earrings which was weired and not common to see unless your still rich or you weren't from this city and somehow saved them.

"Umm, Down here..." Raiku said alittle annoyed at how short he was.

"Oh sorry...Huh?" Her eyes widen at the sight at the boy.

"S'okay...Hey were did you get those earrings? And where are you from?"

"West city, and my sister bought these for me when I was 16 I would never let them touch them there the only ones I have left too...Anyway you look familiar have we met."

"Well I have been at west city a couple of times as a child so you probaly have."

"RAIKU IS THAT YOU?!" She shouted out loud causing people upfront to stare. She covered her mouth.

"My name is Raiku yes..."

"I thought you died! The minute I herd Trunks died and the rest died I thought you died too. Oh I missed you soo much my first nephew!" Tears were in her eyes and Raiku's eyes widened.

"Auntie Bura!" Raiku huged Bura and she huged back.

"How did you escape?"

"They showed mercy..."

"Oh, If your anything like dad you would hate that."

Raiku nodded.

"Alright. I'll pay for your food I mean I haven't seen you in so long I almost forgot what you looked like."

"Oh yeah have you contacted the others?"

"I live with the others. Ome Mom, Ameko, Hikuru and My baby Akira."

"I don't think he's a baby anymore Bura, I mean he is younger than Hikuru by 2 months He's 4 1/2 now right?"

"Akira is yes. Hikuru is 5. He can't rember you I think I mean he was a baby when you last saw him."

"Oh yeah, Trunks had a kid I forgot wow..."

"Of course you did and it's his birthday too."

"Really?"

"NEXT!" The old lady at the desk screamed impatient.

"Oh, Coming!" Bura said.

'Damn that old bag has no manners well it is near the end of human and sayian kind' Raiku thought

"Raiku give me the food I'm ganna pay for it kay?"

"Alright here you go."

"How much?"

"50,000 zeni!"

"WHAT?! This much food would cost someone 200!"

"For holding up the line!"

'Old bitch! Why that much I can barley manage to pay that!' Bura thought. Bura sighed

"Here." Bura paid and got into the car with Raiku in the passengers seat.

Once they were 30 mins into the drive meaning they were far from the sights of the store the androids were on there way.

"Hey 12 you know what I found the other day?" a dark red haired man said.

"Oh this outta be good, what?" A woman with red hair not as dark as his said with mischief in her light purple eyes.

"A store underground with terriable food. And those humans think were stupid."

"Then we should show them that there wrong."

"Right!"

A huge crash was herded from the wall. A red conferable bust through the wall with two people with cold purple eyes.

"You crashed through the wall again..." The female said.

"What it's fun and I just earned 20 points!" The male said.

"HEY YOU CAN'T JUST CRASH THROUGH HERE IN MY STORE!" The old lady shrieked then quite down as soon as they stepped out of the car.

The male put his hand to her face and formed a small ki blast that gets bigger and bigger and blew her up.

"50 points!"

"What? I thought humans were 10!"

"But the elderly lady's that scream so much it can burst a eardrum are bigger!"

"Fine. You don't kill noone else-" Everybody sighed in relief. "I'll do it."

"What Like that?" 11 blew up 20 other humans.

"That's it." 12 blew up the rest but let the news reporter to do a little last speech."

"THE UNDERGROUND STORE HAS BEEN DESTROYED!!!"

Meanwhile with Bura and Raiku.

"Don't you think we should help them?" Raiku asked.

"THEY ALSO KILLED THE LADY RUNNING THE STORE! OH NOOOOO!"

"Nah, besides there is nothing to save now where almost home." Bura said happy that she had a bit of revenge but felt bad for the innocent lives lost.

"Alright...Your right there dead I wish I would've helped them though." Raiku looked down he was disgusted at how he felt.

"Centrel city is next!" A maniacal voice said.

Raiku's eyes widen and took off he's seat belt opened the car door making Bura stop driving.

"Raiku what are you doing?!" Bura said with concern in her voice.

"I'll be back hopefully..." Raiku said and took off as fast as he could.

"Alright there are 3 ways to get to Central city when it's already destroyed I don't know why they want to go there....But ganna save anyone there." Raiku said to him self. He took off as fast as he could when he got to central city he found nothing there but destroyed buildings something caught his eye he went closer it wasn't a human it was a doll that a little girl would carry and at that sight tears were building up in his eyes his hair turned golden and when he opened his eyes were turquoise. He looked down again when he calmed down a bit. He saw a lady crying next to the doll so he went down when he landed the lady had fear in her eyes and scooted away.

"Huh? Wait I won't hurt you are you alright?"

"Get away from me you monster!"

"Alright..." He backed up but still was in seeing distance.

"Your not an Android?"

"Of course not I hate them! I came here hoping they weren't here yet."

"Well they came here alright! They killed my daughter because she ran off." The lady broke down crying.

"It's alright I'll take you somewhere safe alright."

"*sniff* Alright..." She picked up the doll and walked up to him and he took her hand and took off.

"Kid how old are you?"

"13."

"Your name?"

"Raiku."

"Alright thank you Raiku."

"Your welcome."

"Were here!" Raiku said and gulped as soon as he saw two pricing sets of blue eyes glaring at him.

"Hi Gran and Bura...I know Bura I ditched you that's why your mad and Gran Your mad because I didn't listen....But at least I saved someone!" Raiku pointed to a lady behind him.

"Oh alright your off the hook for ditching me and making me worry for the past hour ARE YOU INSANE?!" Bura threw off into a fit.

"Uh, Hey isn't it Hikuru's birthday?"

"Yeah..." Bulma said while Bura was walking back and fourth muttering things that he was glad he couldn't hear them.

"Alright, were is he?"

"inside in his room."

"Okay scuse me." Raiku said walking pass Bulma.

"Hikuru?" Raiku said in a sing a song voice

"Upstairs" Hikuru's voice said in sing a song.

~* END FLASHBACK *~

Raiku then drifted back to sleep.

~* Raiku's dream *~

"D-Dad is that you?" A kid's voice said to a muscular figure still with gravity defying hair eyes childlike waring a black gi with a red shirt, wrist bands, and belt.

"Hey Raiku are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah...Your supposed to be dead."

"What are you?"

"Never mind dad, I missed you..."

"Oh, Did you hit your head?"

"No dad I didn't..."

All of a sudden...That one place were Raiku felt happy disappeared when the scenery changed it became a battle ground death was thick in the atmosphere. He saw all of his friends dead Piccolo was the one he saw getting beat up dying right in frount of him.

"Pi-Piccolo! PICCOLO!!" Tears where in his eyes. 'Why...? Why do I have to see this again? Why? Why? WHY?' Raiku thought over and over again.

~* Reality *~

Raiku woke up this time the sun was shining through the certains it was very bright outside it irritated Raiku allot more then the pain he felt in his heart.

'Damn sun I hardly slept yesterday!' Raiku thought to himself then looked at the corner where Hikuru was supposed to be asleep but apparently was talking to Goten.

"So let me get this straight...YOUR 13?!" Goten said in shock.

"Yep, Why are you making a fuss about it?" Hikuru smile had a hint that meant 'I'm ganna laugh at you in a minute but trying to hold it in!'

"Yeah but What will you do with school?!"

"Just say I had a hair cut..."

"But you shrunk 9 inches!"

"Goten I was there for about a day, I'm shorter than most of em'...And Your the only one who's paid attention to my height!"

"Hey You two what's going on?" Raiku looked at them sleepily than got up and waddled over. "It's a school day remember?"

"Raiku can we just skip?"

"No! What would your mother think?" Raiku said. "Even though I would rather stay and bug you. But I can do that at school."

"Fine you win...Who knew my son would be such a bossy pants..."

"I'm not as bossy as him..." Raiku pointed to Hikuru. Hikuru shrugged it off he knew he was bossy and he loved it.

"Alright we'll go to school..." Goten said "But remember the deal you call off the Project!"

"Fine, Fine..." Raiku said in return.

~* At School *~

"Hey, Son did you do the homework?"

'Shit.' Goten thought he forgot to do the homework for English 'I'm soo ganna get the younger ver. of him' Goten wasn't mad at Raiku or Hikuru really.

"Goten I hear your the new teacher's pet!" The nerd started laughing.

"Uh, Well he is my..." 'come on Goten think of a good lie. ' "Long lost Cousin." ' oh, great after all the lies you could come up with...stupid stupid stupid!'

~* END OF CHAPTER 3 *~


End file.
